Law
The 21st season of ' 'Law & Order has now return to premiered on NBC on September 15, 2017 after it was cancelled back in 2010. L&O was backed to Fridays for every 8 p.m. the following week. On August 19, 2016 it announced to return the Original Series again for this time. Production On August 19, 2016, NBC announced for the 21st season of Law & Order after 7 years before the cancellation resulted. After Season 20, S. Epatha Merkerson will not be return in Season 21 as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren, On September 28, 2016 Princess Luna will be casting as the new Character, Lieutenant Nicole Burns. On July 7, 2017, Robert John Burke will be reprising as Captain Ed Tucker in the first episode. On July 12, 2017, Elizabeth Marvel will be reprising as Defense Attorney Rita Calhoun in the second episode. On August 4, 2017, Judith Light will be reprising as Elizabeth Donnelly in the Fourth Episode. On September 29, 2017, Melissa Sagemiller will be reprising as Gillian Hardwicke, her character promoted as Defense Attorney. On November 17, 2017, Mariska Hargitay will be appearing as Lieutenant Olivia Benson, Twilight Sparkle as Detective Megan Rossi, Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins and Dean Cadance as EADA Jennifer Rossi in the Thirteenth episode. On January 26, 2018, Peter Scanavino will be appearing as Detective Dominick "Sonny" Carisi, Jr. in the Sixteenth Episode. On February 2, 2018, Gretchen Egolf will be reprising as Defense Attorney Kendra Gill in the Nineteenth Episode. Cast and crew changes In September 23, 2016, it was announced that Nico Tortorella casting as Detective Bernard Jefferson and James Van Der Beek (who previously guest stared in the few Law & Order's Spin-off's in Criminal Intent and Special Victims Unit) joined the cast afterward as Detective Steven Briscoe the Son of Detective Lennie Briscoe. In September 28, 2016, it was announced that the character Princess Luna would be replacing S. Epatha Merkerson (Lieutenant Anita Van Buren) as Lieutenant Nicole Burns. In October 6, 2016, it was announced that Matthew Gray Gubler casting as Executive Assistant District Attorney Damon Lowell. In October 21, 2016, it was announced that the character Twilight Sparkle would casting as Assistant District Attorney Paula Branch the Daughter of District Attorney Arthur Branch. In November 4, 2016, it was announced that Thomas Gibson would be replacing Sam Waterson (District Attorney Jack McCoy) as District Attorney Gerald Adams (after he was suspended in Criminal Minds, instead he is now doing Law & Order for the first time). Cast Main cast * Nico Tortorella as Detective Bernard Jefferson * James Van Der Beek as Detective Steven Briscoe * Princess Luna as Lieutenant Nicole Burns * Matthew Gray Gubler as Executive Assistant District Attorney Damon Lowell * Twilight Sparkle as Assistant District Attorney Paula Branch * Thomas Gibson as District Attorney Gerald Adams Recurring Cast * Robert John Burke as Captain Ed Tucker * Elizabeth Marvel as Defense Attorney Rita Calhoun * Judith Light as Executive Assistant District Attorney/Judge Elizabeth Donnelly * Melissa Sgaemiller as Defense Attorney Gillian Hardwicke * Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson * Twilight Sparkle as Detective Megan Rossi * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Dean Cadance as EADA Jennifer Rossi * Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick "Sonny" Carisi, Jr. *Gretchen Egolf as Defense Attorney Kendra Gill Episodes Trivia Thomas Gibson and Matthew Gray Gubler works together in Criminal Minds. James Van Der Beek has been played in two Law & Order spin-offs. References Category:NBC Category:Television Series Category:Crime Category:Drama Category:Police procedural Category:Return of Series Category:Seasons Category:TV Series Category:Cast Category:Actors Category:Detectives